Slash Calendar 2011
by Merthergirl
Summary: Hello! it's the countdown to christmas and you guys voted for Sherlock characters to be the ones to lead you through it! every day up to an including christmas you will get a cute fluffy treat! enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

**It is the 1st December 2011! Which means that what you are reading is the 1st of my slash calendar story! Every day up to including Christmas I will upload one of these like treats in advent calendars so keep an eye! Please review to tell me whether or not you enjoyed your treat! Pairings: John and Sherlock (main)**

**Lestrade x Anthea (mentioned)**

**Mycroft x Moriarty (mentioned)**

1/25

Today's setting: 221B Bakerstreet.

Sherlock lay back on the sofa, watching will dull interest as John decorated the fireplace with glittering golden tinsel, "A little early for that, isn't it?" he asked, throwing a rubber between his hands in thought.

"No." John said, finishing placing the string of tinsel on the mantle. He lowered his arms and looked around for the footstall, which currently supported Sherlock's feet.

"Can I have the footstall please?" he asked, smiling warily. Sherlock glanced at the item of furniture.

"Is it under my feet?"  
>"Yes…"<p>

"Then no."  
>"Sherlock-"<p>

"No."

"But i…" John frowned, before turning round and trying to reach the top of the bookcase, "Can't exactly…"

"Reach?" Sherlock smirked and lay back in the sofa, "Your height really is the **high**light of my life, John."

"Shut up."

Sherlock chuckled. "Fine. Take it."

"Thank you."  
>"If!"<br>"If?" John sighed and turned to look at his flatmate, dreading whatever the 'if' was.

"If you buy the milk."  
>John laughed, "Yeah, like you get the groceries every other day."<p>

Sherlock just smiled and kicked the stool towards him. John caught it and grinned fondly at the lean man stretched across the sofa.

The doctor clambered onto the stool and reached up, trying to wrap some tinsel around the top shelves of the bookcase. Sherlock sighed, left his place on the sofa and grabbed the other side, lifting it to the top having only to stand on tiptoes. John pouted at him and Sherlock smirked.

Then the stool broke. Sherlock grabbed the doctor instantly, catching him as he fell. For a moment they stood, frozen in that spot, staring into each others' eyes. then Sherlock cleared his throat and dropped him to the floor, which John hit hard.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed.

Sherlock cleared his throat again and continued setting up the tinsel. John scrambled to his feet and kicked the stool away. Of course. He would never have expected to have a romantic moment with Sherlock.

Just then, as all his hope in romance and Christmas were gone, Sherlock grinned at him, holding out a plant John recognised to be…

"What do they say about mistletoe?" Sherlock smiled, stepping closer to the doctor.

John just smiled and stepped underneath the plant Sherlock was holding.

"I don't know." He smiled, standing on tiptoe and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck, "What does mistletoe mean?"

Sherlock licked his lips and grinned, before kissing John passionately.

John, after the kiss, just smiled and leant against Sherlock's shoulder, loving his boyfriend more then ever. He couldn't wait for Christmas now either: he had the best present to give Sherlock!

**Please review, and pretty please take some time to read tomorrow's treat! x**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd December

**Thank you one and all!**

**Please review, and enjoy today's treat!**

_Today's story takes place: Covent Garden. 2/25_

"So, Sherlock." John said, taking his boyfriend's hand and pulling him down through the crowd under the cover of Covent Garden, where they sheltered from the rain, "What do you want for Christmas?"  
>"Oh. Nothing really." Sherlock said as the ambled around the shops, "Just a-"<p>

"That isn't illegal."

"Oh. Okay then a-"

"Or dangerous."

"Oh. So maybe a-"

"Or sick."

"Never mind."  
>"Sherlock!"<p>

"What?" Sherlock laughed. John punched him playfully as they continued their wander.

"Never mind."

Sherlock laughed again, "Now you're doing it."

"Shut up." John smiled, walking a little faster past the mime that was performing in the square and into Starbucks, where he and Sherlock settled together in a small booth by the window, watching people wander around, shopping and buying in time for Christmas.

"What are you getting Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm meant to get him a present?" John asked back, putting his tea down.

"I am." Sherlock sighed, as if John was a moron for thinking that buying the police inspector a present wasn't needed.

"Oh." John said.  
>"Don't worry." Sherlock smiled, "I can get him something from both of us."<p>

"But doesn't that imply?" John asked.

Sherlock looked worried for a moment, "So we aren't…"

"Oh, we are?" John asked.

For a while there was silence. Sherlock's eyes dropped to the ground, "I would like us to be…"

John grinned and kissed his boyfriend chastely, "That's cute. Of course we are. I just wasn't sure you wanted-"

Sherlock interrupted him with a kiss, "Now I have to get you something big for Christmas, don't i?"

"No!" John laughed, "But that would be nice."

Sherlock leant back in his seat and smiled in thought, "Challenge accepted."

John giggled and looked out the window, knowing that the game was on to find the best present for each other. And Sherlock's sociopathic ways were a huge setback for the detective.

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd December

**I promise the next chapter will be longer :L**

**Please review, and I hope you like this treat!**

John smiled at his boyfriend, who was trying to focus on the clue. Sherlock's eyes scanned the notebook- empty, it seemed- looking for anything for him to deduce from it. "It belonged to a woman." He observed, "There is some nail varnish on this bit, and here and here, where she's been nervous. So she obviously bought it on a whim when she either wasn't allowed or had no money to."

"Really? It's just a notebook." John said.

"Books can mean a lot to people." Sherlock said, "They can be diaries, work… anything."

"So we're assuming she didn't write in it because?"

Sherlock shrugged, and patted the seat beside him. John moved from the table to the sofa and rested his head on the detective's shoulder. He peered at the notebook and observed, "she's a student."

"What? How did you-"

"Her class number is written on the side."  
>"Oh." Sherlock looked stunned, unable to believe he'd missed it.<p>

"Aaaw maybe you're loosing your touch." John teased. Sherlock shrugged it off, but he could see worry flashing through the detective's mind. "I'm just teasing darling of course you aren't loosing your touch!" he kissed his boyfriend passionately. Sherlock smiled and kissed John back, pulling him onto his lap and deepening the kiss.

John yawned when they drew apart and cuddled into his boyfriend. Sherlock kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair fondly, "Aren't you cute?" he simpered, then realised what he'd just said, went beetroot and said nothing more. Despite admitting his feelings for John, the detective still liked to uphold his sociopathic appearance. John grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you. That's sweet. You know, you can show your emotions around me. I won't tell anyone."

"What are you talking about John?" Sherlock asked, as if he knew nothing.  
>"Fine play it cool. I will win the contest to get the best present by the way." John taunted. Sherlock raised one eyebrow.<p>

"What makes you so sure?"

John smiled, "Because I have a clear advantage."

"What?"

"Unlike you, I have a soul. I know what people like."

"Ah, but I have the powers of deduction on my side." Sherlock said almost triumphantly, as if that meant he had already won.

"You're on." John smiled.

Now… what would Sherlock want for Christmas? His other present didn't now seem… good enough. Not good enough to win!

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

4th December

**Don't forget to review! Who's excited for Christmas? I am! And so is John Watson, but probably for a different reason to you! **

John stared at the calendar in disbelief. How could there only be 21 days till Christmas! He hadn't found anyone their presents yet! Rushing past Sherlock and down the stairs, the doctor decided that he'd find everyone else's first and then look for Sherlock's. He wasn't yet awake enough to go against Sherlock in a contest.

He ran past Mrs Hudson and into the street, where London awaited: the best shop in the world.

"Hello John." Damn. That was Mycroft Holmes' voice, wasn't it?

"Hello Mycroft." He murmured, turning around and wishing he would sink into the ground.  
>"What are you getting Sherlock for Christmas?" Mycroft asked, peering at the tip of his umbrella in thought.<p>

"I don't know yet." John said quietly, "What're you?"

Mycroft sighed, "That's actually rather why I asked you. What would he like? He's never liked anything I've bought him before."

"I don't really know." John muttered, wanting to run back inside the house.

"Anyway, what are you up to? You seem hurried."

"I need to buy everyone presents."

"Ah. James enjoys nutty chocolate."

"James?"

"My boyfriend."

"You- Your Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"I… no, o-of course not! But wha-"

"James Moriarty. Jim, he likes better."

"Wha-" John gaped.

"What?" Mycroft asked, as if daring him.

"N-never mind." John said, defeated. So, nutty chocolate for the psychopath who tried to kill Sherlock. As you do.

Mycroft nodded, "Keep calm and carry on, John." And with that he was gone, slipping into the crowd.

John sighed, ignoring the strangeness of that conversation for the benefit of tolerance, and carried on. As he arrived at the shop he noticed the perfect gift for Mycroft. He had assumed that since he was buying for Mycroft's boyfriend he was buying for Mycroft. The watch was golden plated, but was in a good enough state to be classy enough for the older Holmes brother. It was surprisingly cheap, so John bought it and got the pretty lady behind the counter to gift wrap it for her.

So that was Mycroft and- as he visited Thorntons- Moriarty done. Who else was on his list? John peered at the paper Sherlock had handed him that morning.

Me

Lestrade

Your sister

My brother

Mrs Hudson

Molly

Mike.

Anthea

John added Sarah, Anderson and Donavon onto the list, smiling as he realised Sherlock had left all three of them out on purpose. He was such a jealous little sod.

Right, so what to get Sarah? Chocolates? Did chocolates work? John pondered this thought over as he returned to Thorntons.

Right… so he'd get Sarah and Molly chocolates. Done.

Lestrade? John sighed. Why were gifts so difficult?

Ha. John peered into the window of the shop, where a t-shirt proclaiming the words _I love detective inspectors_ gleamed at him. he would get that for Anthea, he grinned, so she could wear it on dates with Lestrade. And he'd get Lestrade the one that said _assistants are hot. _There you go. So that left Mrs Hudson- flowers, Mike- Itunes vouchers- Harry- self help book she wanted and now, Sherlock.

John sat in a starbucks and mused to himself. What would Sherlock want more then anything in the world? That wasn't sick…. Hmmm... and then, he got it. he couldn't wait until Christmas now, so he could give his wonderful, sweet boyfriend the best present he could give!

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

5th December

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D it would be so lovely if I got some more reviews, make it like a Christmas treat for me? :3 **

**I'm sorry, but this'll be a short chapter- I'm a little behind sorry! x**

**Ps: I wonder if anyone can figure out what they'll get each other?**

On the 5th December Sherlock awoke John with a kiss, cuddle and a cup of tea. As he lay in his boyfriend's arms, John reminded himself how lucky he was. Sherlock, who had previously been a proclaimed sociopath, loved him and only him. he had a well-paying job, lived in central London and every day met new and interesting people. God this was the life.

"I love you Sherlock." He smiled, kissing the detective's jaw line tenderly. The other man grinned down at him and captured john's lips in a kiss, "I feel the same way about you."  
>Sherlock never had actually said those three words- he didn't like them, said they were too cliché- but he always agreed with John, saying the feeling was mutual, or that he felt the same way.<p>

John sighed and cuddled into Sherlock, kissing his neck chastely to show affection. It had been too long since they'd had a proper innocent, tender cuddle. Sherlock seemed to have either drifted off to sleep or a place of peace, for his eyes were shut tight. The doctor wrapped all four limbs around his boyfriend and fell back asleep, never wanting to leave that position.

Later, he had to go to work, and so kissed Sherlock goodbye and left the apartment reluctantly.

While he was gone, Sherlock lay on the bed and thought about the perfect present for John. What would the doctor want more then anything in the world? And then, he got it.

…..

John got the remaining friends purse/wallets and left the shop as quickly as possible. He didn't really care much anymore, he was too busy obsessing over whether or not he'd made the right choice choosing the present for his darling. Yes. Of course he had. Sherlock would appreciate the intellect involved.

**Please review, sorry it's so short! **


	6. Chapter 6

6th December- Tuesday

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far :D and to those just joining us for our slashy countdown to Christmas- Hello! Please review :D it'll make me so happy!  
>everyone, please review :D<strong>

**And enjoy this treat :D**

***disclaimer, I'm feeling really ill so the next few chapters should be a little shorter then I wanted. I'm really sorry **

Sherlock watched John wake up with fondness that morning. He had gotten up earlier and decorated the kitchen with tinsel- irritatingly bright, he realised, once he'd applied it to almost every surface like John had requested the night before.

"Sherlock? What time is it?" John rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes and yawning. Suddenly overcome with love for the doctor, Sherlock captured his lips in a kiss before wishing him a good morning and telling him the time.

"Morning." John said sweetly, resting his head on the detective's chest and realising that, for once, he was in Sherlock's room. They usually slept in his room to avoid any type of weird experiment that was going on in Sherlock's room. He had probably fallen asleep on the sofa after work last night, and the detective had carried him in there. But now he didn't want to ever leave. Nothing at all.

"Do I smell smoke?" Sherlock asked. John sat up with him and they both sat perfectly upright.

"Yes." John said, panic for Sherlock rising rapidly in his chest.

"Let's go." Sherlock said and he lifted John out the bed. Wearing only one of the other man's oldest t-shirts, John quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and his favourite beige jumper as Sherlock- bless him- sorted out his scarf and coat. "Ow!" the detective yelped as his fingers touched the handle on the door. "Okay, so out the window we go." He said, leaping out the window. John cried out, expecting Sherlock to go SPLAT. When he didn't, the doctor went to the window.  
>"Jump, John!" Sherlock yelled, holding his arms out.<p>

"Um…" John considered, "… okay."

He did, and landed- to both of them's surprise, in Sherlock's arms, unscathed.

They watched in terror as the fire brigade arrived, and tried to extinguish the flames. Would their home be alright?

**Please review, I'm really sorry it's so short, it hurts to move my fingers to type this. I'll make sure there's something up every day, sorry if the next few treats aren't very good :/ **


	7. Chapter 7

7th December

**I am so sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! My internet failed :'( apologies, I'm so mad at myself for not uploading ¬¬**

**Sorry again for the length of this chapter :3 and thanks to everyone for the get well wishes :D I should be a lot better a) after my mocks finish tomorrow and b) in a few days when the worst of my sickness is over **

**Please review, they make me so happy **

"Hello there." Anthea's voice made them both jump, and Sherlock place John gently on the ground.

"Hello?" John asked as Mycroft's men joined the fire-fighters in putting out the fire. The older Holmes brother himself approached them while they watered down 221B.

"Hello John. How is your Christmas-present-shopping doing?"

"F-fine." John said nervously. He hated it when Mycroft acted as if he didn't know everything John was doing, "I hope you left them in your room rather then the living area." Mycroft wafted airily, smiling slightly smugly.

"I… I think I did."  
>"You did."<p>

"Oh… good."

When the flames were out they called for Mrs Hudson, and finally re-entered their home with both Mycroft and their landlady. The candle had set alight in the kitchen, and all that was left of Sherlock's wonderful three-hour labour that very morning was a lump of what looked like sooty tinsel and an angel halo. The furniture in the living room was fine, if not a little singed, and Sherlock felt his heart sinking.

John watched Sherlock falter and felt a rush of love for him. he clasped the detective's hand and kissed his cheek, "It's not your fault."

"I lit the stupid candle." Sherlock said, deflating, "It was going to be a surprise for you."  
>"Aaaw." John cooed, kissing his boyfriend chastely- Mycroft was there, he wasn't going to use his tongue- and ruffling his curls, "That's sweet. But it doesn't matter now. At least 221B is still standing."<p>

"Yeah." Sherlock said, wrapping an arm tenderly around John's waist to comfort the doctor. As the smaller man rested his head on the taller's chest, Mrs Hudson revived the kettle from the ash and offered to make them a cup of tea.

"Yes please." All three said eagerly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I LOVE what you've done with the place!" A nerve-shredding voice echoed around the room. Moriarty stood in the doorway, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No, Sherlock." Mycroft warned as the detective went to kill the other man.

"B-but."  
>"It's fine." Mycroft said, patting his knee. The criminal skipped across the room and threw himself onto the older Holmes' lap,<p>

"I've got you guys your presents!" Moriarty grinned at Sherlock and John, who both swallowed nervously.

"G-Great." Sherlock said, collapsing into the chair beside John as Mrs Hudson brought out the tea.

**Sorry it's short, haha **


	8. Chapter 8

8th December

**Happy 8th December :D my mocks are officially over, and I only have 2 controlled assessments to get through before Christmas holidays :D then I can focus on fanfics :D**

**Today's story takes place (I keep forgetting to put this) in 221b**

They had stayed overnight at Mycroft's since most of 221b smelled like smoke. Mycroft's men had cleaned it and refurbished all the too damaged items with almost exact replicas, and when they returned both residents were very happy and grateful.

"Thanks." John said, for the fifth time that day.

"Not a problem." Anthea said again, eyes not lifting from her phone.

"If there's anything else you need?" Mycroft asked in his usual floaty manner.

"Yes, can I talk to you?" Sherlock asked, leading his brother away. John, Anthea and Moriarty watched them talk and nod. Mycroft leant across and gave Sherlock something small and shiny.

"What do you think it is?" John asked, wishing he had better eye-sight.

Moriarty shrugged, "Bye bye Johnny boy." He kissed the doctor quickly on the mouth and skipped away, leaving John stunned and blushing madly.

Mycroft sighed and walked into his car, used to his boyfriend being insane almost as much as John was used to Sherlock being right. Anthea followed. She hadn't looked up once.

Sherlock glowered after the retreating physco and wrapped an arm defensively around the doctor, "How dare he?"

John giggled and kissed his boyfriend, "Aaaw someone's jealous! Baby!" he kissed his boyfriend again, this time a little harder, "Shall we go inside and have a cuddle?"

"Yes." Simpered Sherlock, nuzzling into John's hair romantically.

John grinned, "Let's go have some…. Fun?" he winked cheekily.

Sherlock practically sprinted up the stairs. Laughing, John followed, yelling to Mrs Hudson not to disturb…

**It's short, I know, but I'm so behind ehe. Enjoy anyway, and please review :D x**


	9. Chapter 9

9th December

**This one is going to be longer! (I've got my Christmas trees up, we're going to decorate them tomorrow! 3) I should be better soon, feeling a little perkier :D **

When John awoke the next morning his hips were sore, his head pounded and he was covered in… god knows what, but he had never been happier as he lay on Sherlock's chest. Their home was better then new- Mycroft's men had tidied up some of the boxes Sherlock had left from when they had first moved in together- Sherlock was getting better in bed then he'd first deemed to be possible and their Christmas trees were being delivered later that day. Yes, this was the life!

"MORIARTYHASABOMBRUNJOHNRUN!" Sherlock shrieked suddenly, awakening from his nightmare with a jolt.

"Aaaw baby!" John grinned, shushing the detective gently and kissed his rosy lips, "Had a bad dream?"

"N-no" insisted Sherlock, blushing madly.

"Aaaw" giggled the doctor, "Come on darling, breakfast time!"

"I'm not hungry." Sherlock said.

"You're never hungry. But you eat Chinese."

"That's besides the point."

"Please? For me?"

"Ohh… all right then…"

….

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'?_

"In the lane, snow is glisten'" John sang along cheerfully, hanging a red bauble from the nearest branch.

"A beautiful sight," Sherlock half mouthed, half sung, hating John's tradition of singing and dancing while decorating Christmas trees.

"We're happy tonight," Sang Mrs Hudson from downstairs,

"Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland." They all sang, John and Mrs Hudson wiggling their hips in a weird little dance and Sherlock hiding behind the tree to avoid doing so.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman" Sang John and Mrs Hudson as she climbed the stairs, supporting a large box of decorations, "I found these in the loft."

"Ah, thank you, you're an angel!" John grinned.

"I think she is more than I." Mrs Hudson laughed, pointing to Sherlock who was looking rather peeved underneath a large amount of gold tinsel that had fallen off the tree while John wasn't looking.

The doctor laughed and grabbed his boyfriend's house, pulling him up and out of the mess and underneath the mistletoe. As they kissed a flash startled them.

"Christmas cards." Mrs Hudson explained, as if it was perfectly normal, "Sending them to all your friends."

"Mrs Hudson." Moaned Sherlock, blushing.

John just laughed, for once not caring what others thought. He loved Sherlock, and he honestly didn't care who knew it. he'd yell it from the rooftops if Sherlock wouldn't kill him for doing so. He didn't really want to be killed before Christmas, before he gave Sherlock his present and won the contest.

"I'm joking dear, it's for the photo album." She grinned and left the room.

John gave the star to Sherlock, "Will you do the honours?"

"I'd be glad."

Sherlock reached up and placed the star on the tree. Suddenly, everything was perfect. And as they held each other close, John knew that everything would always stay the same way: perfect. their love would last forever because true love **does not alter when alteration finds. Love is not time's fool**; itdoesn't falter or weaken **over time's brief days and weeks.**

Sherlock gave him an Eskimo kiss before returning his gaze to the beautiful creation. Their reflections beamed back in the glimmering decorations, and shimmered in the shiny wrapping on the candy canes.

**Please review, and can any Shakespeare fan tell me what Sonnet the bold writing is quoting? Tomorrow's chapter will be dedicated to all people who answer :3**


	10. Chapter 10

10th December- Saturday!

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I hope you enjoy today's treat! I am so sorry this is uploaded a day late, my chem. Teacher sprung coursework on me ¬¬ **

**I am now doing a little contest on each treat, anyone who gets which Christmas song the quote in bold is from gets the next chapter dedicated to them :D**

**The answer was Sonnet 116 :D which is probably the most beautiful poem I've ever read 3 and it, according to historians, was written to a young man from Shakespeare, a man, so take that homophobes ;)**

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE: 221B

John began to wrap the presents on the 10th December, tongue sticking out as he concentrated. Sherlock didn't seem to be buying any presents, or wrapping them. He peered at the detective curiously over his shoulder. Sherlock smiled back at him, "Can I help you?"

"No. just wondering what you've got everyone."

"ah." Sherlock grinned, "You'll have to wait."  
>"Oh. Okay." John said, returning his gaze to the chocolate box he was wrapping that didn't seem to want to be wrapped.<p>

Sherlock smiled and stared at his figure for a little while before acting on instinct and tackling the doctor to the ground. "Ah! Sherlock!"

Sherlock just cackled and began tickling the other man relentlessly. "No, Sherlock No!" Shrieked John, before kissing the detective in hope it would stop the tickling. It did, and Sherlock kissed him back passionately, pushing him onto the ground slowly and romantically.

"Oh…" Purred John grinning at his boyfriend. Just then a knock on the door made them both swear and leap off each other.

"Come in." Sherlock said moodily.

Lestrade entered the apartment with a rather frazzled look about him. "Hey listen, Sherlock, I'm stuck on this case and I need to find Anthea a present before she leaves for her parents' house for Christmas."

"You're not going?" John asked as Sherlock took the files.

"God no." Lestrade chuckled, "they scare the hell out of me. i just said: **merry Christmas, but I think I'll miss this one this year**."

John chuckled, "I know the feeling."

"Interesting." Sherlock mused, "Very interesting. Alright. I'll go sort this out. John, you coming?"

"I…" John really didn't want to. He was tired and it was nearing Christmas. And yet, Sherlock's eyes beseeched him… "Of course I am. Where would you be without your blogger?"

Sherlock just chuckled and led the way to Scotland Yard, where the case began.

**Sorry it's late and short, please review anyway though! X and who knows what song that's from :3 it's not an especially well known one :L **


	11. Chapter 11

11th December

**Sorry for delay, I should be perfectly on track tomorrow :S sorry again. **

**So anyway the answer was Christmas Wrapping :D**

**The contest continues though, and anyone who can guess this song gets the next chapter dedicated to them :3**

**:D this chapter is dedicated to those who got last time's right: Helen Emrys, L0stdreamer, WhenIneedyou and Elena Tod :D **

STORY TAKES PLACE: SCOTLAND YARD, ST BART'S

Sherlock marched into the police station with an air of importance about him. John followed him with admiration in his eyes, he had always liked the way Sherlock strode. He linked arms with the other man, who paused, grinned at him then led on.

The body was lying on Lestrade's desk, where she had been found, and several crime photographers surrounded her.

"Aged eighteen, trainee here. Grad from Cambridge. Very posh."

"Mmm." Sherlock said, leaning over to where a knife had slashed her chest. An "M" gleamed in blood.

"Moriarty?" Lestrade suggested hopefully.

"No, he's currently sleeping with- I mean- he's staying at his brother's house." John said, giggling slightly.

Sherlock gave him a look, "Certainly interesting. Alright, I'll spare it my time."

"Someone trying to frame him?" John suggested.

"Maybe. Well done. Very good I'm proud of you." Sherlock smiled, kissing his boyfriend who blushed.

Sherlock grinned briefly at them before ripping open the girl's blouse, without the same care the policemen had used before. He peered at the slash wounds with interest before concluding, "I need to see some samples of last week's murder. Now."

A week ago another young woman had been found dead in Scotland Yard, but not with the M on her chest. Lestrade frowned in confusion but sent Anderson on it right away.

"And I believe there is a woman in a coma in St Barts. I need to see her."

"Alright…" Lestrade said, raising an eyebrow.

…

_ST BARTS._

John had always hated watching people in comas. They were technically conscious, but couldn't move at all. Their brains registered their surroundings but they were trapped in a motionless body.

"I don't want to go in." he murmured to Sherlock, who frowned.

"Why not?"

"I mean, I don't really understand. I feel cruel, like I should be filling them in on anything and everything that's happened. Does she know what month it is? Does she **know its Christmas time**? Does she still know her name, who her friends, family are? I don't like it Sherlock I just don't like it."

"John, you're a doctor."

"Not a brain expert though. The thought scares me, okay?"  
>"Fine. Fine. I'll go in. go do something else." Sherlock flounced into the room beyond. For a moment John stood still, smiling slightly. His plan had been set into action. By the time Sherlock got home 221B would be the most beautiful apartment in London. No, in England. No, in Britain!<p>

**Please review, and I am sorry its running late. By Friday- the holiday- I will be finished with my chemistry coursework and so will have free time to write fanfics! Two chapters will be uploaded tomorrow to help stay on track! X **


	12. Chapter 12

12th December 2011

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**The answer was: "Feed the World (let them know it's Christmas time)"- Bandaid :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Morgan xo and Helen Emrys :3**

**Who can get this chapter's quote? :3**

John nodded at the men as they carried in the large crate. "Yes, just in here. Thanks fellas."

The entire apartment was now filled with the containers, each spilling over with tinsel and baubles bouncing over the lids. As the men left he and Mrs Hudson set to work, decorating every surface they could.

…

Sherlock watched the doctors show him how conscious the woman was. If they got her to imagine herself playing tennis the exact parts of the brain needed for that activity worked despite her motionless state. It really was amazing. He wondered why John disliked it so much. In fact, he wondered what John had been doing all day whilst he was investigating. He had a feeling that somewhere on all three women's bodies there would be a giveaway to the real attacker.

One of the clues to suggest it wasn't Moriarty was the fact the woman in front of him was alive. If Moriarty wanted you dead, you were dead.

Sighing, the detective decided he'd leave it for the day and go home to his boyfriend.

….

"John?" He called, leaping up the stairs.

"GAH- D-Don't come in just yet!"

"Hmm? Why not?" Sherlock stopped outside and paused.

"Just don't."

"But **it's cold outside**!" Whined Sherlock, stamping his feet impatiently.

John giggled. A muffled, "But he's so cute!" from John and a snappy reply from Mrs Hudson before the doctor opened the door.

"Come in darling, I have something to show you!"

….

**I know it's short but I'm so behind :3**

**Thanks to Igor for the encouragement! Xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

13th December

**The answer was "I bet it's cold outside" :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Morgan xo, Helen Emrys, Blue TARDIS Everdeen, kendra42, Drjamband and thefreakandthegeek (if I've missed anyone out please tell me x)**

**Please review :D**

**Oh, this chapter doesn't have a song contest as I'm uploading a few today to catch up :3 the last one I upload today will have though :3**

Today's story takes place: 221B.

Sherlock closed his eyes on instruction and entered the flat in front of him. by the sounds of their breathing, John and Mrs Hudson had been rushing around. That was strange: mrs Hudson barely ran for anything.

"Okay now, open!" John grinned. When he did, the detective found his jaw dropping. 221B was entirely covered in Christmas decorations. Glitter was sprinkled over almost every surface; red, green and gold confetti joined it. decorations hung from the ceiling like they'd always been there. The kitchen was almost exactly as he'd left it before the fire. The bedrooms, he discovered, were also extravagantly decorated.

"What do you think?" asked John. Sherlock breathed deeply and swallowed, trying not to show how ridiculous he thought it all was. The skull was wearing a Santa hat.

"It may be a little… much?"

"Much?" John looked deflated.

"Yeah… how much did this all cost?"

"N-not a lot." John looked horrified, like his entire Christmas would be ruined if Sherlock didn't like the work he'd done.

So, Sherlock took another look around the flat in a new light. It was a new light that illuminated the labour John had put into the décor.

"Then I love it!" he grinned, disguising his disgust as misery behaviour.

John beamed from ear to ear. He leapt into Sherlock's arms and kissed the detective hard, "Thank goodness you like it!"

"yes." Sherlock said, smiling weakly.


	14. Chapter 14

14th December

**Sorry this is so overdue I've been really busy :P oh, and I would love to carry this through past Christmas to new year, but I don't think I can I'm really busy then. Sorry :S**

**Oh yeah, and David Cameron's in this one. Not in a pairing but he's an amusing element I thought I'd mix in ^_^**

**Today's story takes place: 221b, Mycroft's house, a park somewhere :P**

The next morning Sherlock spoke to the skull about John, and removed the Santa hat. Half an hour later a pair of reindeer horns occupied the bones, and John searched the entire apartment for the garish item. Sherlock watched him smugly, knowing that there was no way John would find it. he sure hoped the neighbours wouldn't mind a random father Christmas hat in their window box.

Sighing and giving up, the doctor settled on the sofa with a cup of tea and gestured for Sherlock to join him. accepting dully, he rested his head on John's shoulder and glowered at the decoration above them. It twinkled obnoxiously in the light.

"You alright Sherlock?" John asked, peeking at him.

"Mm. headache." Sherlock lied."

"Why don't you take a nurofen?" John asked, yawning.

"Good idea." Sherlock stood and left the living room and entered the kitchen.

Once in there he "accidentally" knocked a large and flamboyant decoration from the counter. It smashed. "Oh! Sorry John! I'll clean it up."

"Sherlock, you are the worst actor ever." John smiled fondly, "If you don't like them all take the worst ones down."

"No you worked so hard." Simpered Sherlock, reaching up behind him and taking down the obnoxious bauble, "So I'll only remove a few." 

In a few minutes the apartment looked like a normal person's house. John laughed, "Fine, fine. What do you want to do today? I have the day off!" He was so happy about that, and Sherlock couldn't say he wanted to continue with the case…

"A stroll in the park?" Sherlock grinned, "Picnic?"  
>John gaped, "Yes please!"<p>

….

Meanwhile, Mycroft Holmes was raising his eyebrows at the prime minister.

"Mr Cameron I don't think that's advisable."

"Why not?" Cameron turned around in surprise, "I thought it was a good idea."

Mycroft pulled a face.

"Fine. Cancel that." He told the men and turned to Mycroft, "What would I do without you?"  
>"Crash and burn, sir." Mycroft smiled and left the building, Anthea in close pursuit, fingers tapping at her phone keys again.<p>

"Are you texting Lestrade again Anthea?" Mycroft asked, studying her.

"No sir, 'course not." She smiled.

Mycroft just rolled his eyes, "Just make sure we don't go into war for the next half an hour. I need a rest. That man gives me a headache." He gestured to 10 downing street behind them.

"I know what you mean sir." She smiled, glancing up from her phone for a second to look in the prime minister's direction.

James seemed to have been waiting for them- he probably was- around the corner, "Hello!" he chirruped.

"Oh, hello James." Mycroft smiled.

"Jim." James pouted, wrapping his arms around the older man and giggling, "Where have you been?"

"Working." Mycroft said, moving his shoulder to point to the PM's house.

"Oh." James narrowed his eyes, "Strange, me too."

"Oh dear." Tutted Mycroft, "How many more have died?"

"None!" Yelped James, giggling in a way that unsettled Mycroft, "Well.. no women or children this time. Promise. I wouldn't have the heart to kill a kid this near Christmas."

Mycroft just sighed and flicked him on the nose.

…

Sherlock chose a spot near a tree and they reclined on the warm grass. It was chilly in the wind, but the season meant that they were basically alone in the park. They huddled under Sherlock's coat and laughed as it began to rain. In the shelter under the tree, Sherlock told John about when he and Mycroft were younger and the older Holmes had challenged him to a race between the tree above them and the almost identical one on the other side of the park. He'd never won, but he'd enjoyed it all the same, and every Saturday he'd try and beat Mycroft.

"I bet I could beat him now he's gained weight." Smirked Sherlock. John punched him playfully, "Don't be mean."

"Want to race?" Sherlock asked, jumping to his feet.

"Um…" John, who had hit his head on the ground as Sherlock had got up, agreed.

They raced across the green towards the tree Sherlock had indicated during the storm. John was winning, until the detective tackled him to the ground and kissed him hard as a distraction.

"Hey!" John yelped, sprinting after him.

"WINNER!" Sherlock cheered, grabbing onto the tree trunk.

John slowed, panting, "I hope you didn't use the same distraction on Mycroft."  
>Sherlock laughed.<p>

…

In the distance James stood underneath his lover's umbrella, watching them banter. Mycroft smiled fondly at his younger brother before nodding to gesture that he was ready to walk on. James took his hand and followed, watching John and Sherlock play fight over his shoulder. It was possibly the cutest thing he'd seen.

**Please review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

15th December

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing :D since it's the Christmas Hols I can keep on track with this calendar! :D**

**Quote contest is back :D**

This story takes place: 221B/ St Bart's.

Sherlock awoke on the floor, still in his clothes from yesterday. They'd seemed to have wandered in sopping wet and fallen where they stood. John was asleep a little way away from him.

He got dressed and then woke up his darling, not wanting to disturb. "Come on baby wake up."

"Is it Christmas?" John asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Not yet darling." Sherlock cooed, pulling John to his feet, "Let's get you out of those clothes and into a warm bath."

"Okay." John smiled, outstretching his arms, "Carry me."

"Fine." Sherlock smiled back and lifted the doctor with little difficulty. He removed the doctor's clothes and lowered him into the bath, running the water and adding bubblebath to the mixture. John smiled and relaxed into the liquid, feeling contented.

Sherlock gazed at him in amazement. How on earth did he manage to get someone so beautiful to date him? he whispered the question to the doctor, who blushed, giggled and answered him with a kiss and an exclamation of love for the detective.

"Sherlock! Get out here!" Lestrade sounded like he'd been crying.

The detective stood- and John frowned when he realised how tall Sherlock was- and left the room. Lestrade was standing in the doorway, tear stains on his cheeks,

"Anthea's been taken to hospital."

"Anthea-"

"an 'M' carved on her." Lestrade choked.

John leapt out of the bath- which was only up to his waist- turned off the tap and wrapped a towel round himself. He then wandered through into the living room to see Sherlock awkwardly wrapping his arms around the inspector.

"One sec." he mouthed at Lestrade and pulled on some clothes hastily in his room.

…

She lay very still in the bed, skin even paler than it was before. Her eyes were shut tight as if she was having a nightmare, and her mouth moved as if she was talking. And yet no sound emerged from her drained pink lips. The 'm' had been carved quite deep into her collarbone, but not deep enough to kill. The culprit hadn't meant to murder her. Not at all.

Mycroft stood shaking by her bed, hands clasped with James'. Both looked like they were just as distraught as Lestrade, who turned to them, "Thanks for coming."

"Don't worry." Sherlock told them all, "I'll solve this if it kills me. And I'll do it before Christmas too, so we can all return to normal by then and enjoy the holiday."

John gave a weary cheer, and checked Anthea's pulse. It was steady, but slower than normal. Not a very good sign, but not a dreadful sign either.

….

Sherlock was the only one who left her room. The others seemed too horrified to do so. He passed a band in the street and stood a while to listen and think. Somehow the clatter of guitarists strumming guitars, pianists slamming their fingers down on the keys of portable keyboards and several **drummers drumming** off beat soothed him.

**Please review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

16th December

**Hello :D technically, 12 days of Christmas was the song I meant, but I've realised that it's also in Little drummer boy, isn't it? hehe, so both count as correct ^_^**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated- our internet has been out ¬¬**

**So dedications: Blue TARDIS everdeen, HELEN EMRYS, thefreakandthegeek and sandyangel. If I've missed you out just tell me :3 **

**There is no quote contest this chapter, I'll inform you when it comes on :D**

On the 16th December, Friday, all the schools came out around midday. As Sherlock and John made their way past another group of school children, John glowered as he heard one of the girls say "That tall guy's so hot!"

To make his relationship clear, John pulled Sherlock into a kiss in the middle of the street. The girls gave a gasp and scurried away. Sherlock laughed and prodded him, "Don't be so jealous, dear." Sherlock grinned, wrapping his arm around John's waist and pulling him through the crowd.

"Jealous? Me? No." John smiled, "I just love you too much not to show everyone."  
>"Jealous then." Sherlock smirked. John sighed. There was no way Sherlock would ever admit that he loved him, if he even did. Could Sherlock ever love anyone? John sighed again and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, wishing like anything he hadn't fallen for a sociopath.<p>

"So… we have three- no- four- Anthea- young women attacked."  
>"Mm."<p>

"But only one is left alive. Why would that be?"

"To show mercy?"  
>"Opposite. To show brutality. If she lives in pain it's slower and more horrible than a quick death."<p>

"Oh."

"So, he- or she- is trying to show me their lack of mercy. Now who would be so anxious to show their lack of mercy to me?"

"Not Moriarty, for sure." John said, "He already knows that you know he has mercy."

"Mmm.." Sherlock sighed.  
>John sighed to. For once, he wished Sherlock would stop thinking about cases. He knew it was his job, but still… it would be nice to be told he looked nice for once…<p>

**Sorry it's short I have fallen so behind with everything DX hehe**


	17. Chapter 17

17th December

**Thanks for everyone who's read this and a thank you so very very much to those who reviewed hehe :D **

_Sherlock woke up to find that John had gone to make tea in the kitchen. The familiar and faint sounds of the kettle boiling told him that. He yawned, stretched and left the bed to see his darling had been crying._

"_John?" _

_He couldn't hear him. instead he found that John turned to look away and started to sob._

"_John!" Sherlock called, approaching him. but suddenly he was sinking, sinking into the ground. And John was crying and crying and crying and crying and…_

"JOHN!"

Sherlock screamed, waking up with a jolt. John jumped and gave a cry.

"Sherlock? What's going on!" He squeaked, clinging onto Sherlock's pyjama shirt.

"I… nothing." Sherlock said.  
>"Did you have a bad dream?" cooed John.<p>

"N-no."

"You did!" John exclaimed when Sherlock's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Fine. Yes. You were crying and I couldn't help you."

"Aaaw." John had never looked so happy as he did then. He kissed Sherlock gently and wrapped him in his arms.

"So you do care." He whispered, tears of happiness welling in his eyes.

"DON'T CRY!" yelped Sherlock.

"I'm not, I'm not!" John giggled, "Fine, I am, but they're tears of happiness."

"Oh… good?" Sherlock asked, pulling John onto his lap and kissing him tenderly. He ran a hand through the doctor's hair and pulling him as close as possible. John giggled and rested his head on his beloved's shoulder.

"I'm so tired, Sherlock, let's go to bed."

"Fine." Sherlock said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

John lay down and rested his head on Sherlock's chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling it rise. God he loved him so much.

**Please review **


	18. Chapter 18

18th December 2011

**This story takes place: 221b, Scotland Yard, UNKNOWN.**

**By the way, I use the term beloved when John and Sherlock think about each other so often because Mark Gatiss refers to his partner as 'beloved'. Seemed appropriate :3**

John was looking forward to Christmas now more than ever. He was assured of his gift beating Sherlock's, and excited to see what Sherlock had got him. as a master of deduction, he assumed that Sherlock had figured out exactly what he'd wanted. Except… what did he want? What he wanted was for his gift to go down well with Sherlock…

He sighed and woke up Sherlock with a kiss. They'd spent yesterday cuddled up together in bed, and Sherlock had been a bit hyperactive ever since. He'd made him sleep with some sleeping tablets, but they would have worn off by now.

"Good morning." He smiled.

Sherlock blinked at him, "Oh, hello. Morning."

John grinned as Sherlock blinked rapidly back into life.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, brushing some of his curls off his face and kissing his beloved again.

"Thank you." Sherlock said, yawning before giving a yelp, "Oh, I need to go to Scotland Yard- Lestrade has a few test results for me!"

And with that he was off, hurrying out of the room and getting dressed.

Instead of feeling down, John laughed. He laughed a lot, thinking about how little Sherlock'd changed, and how glad he was. At least Sherlock was who he was constantly. He wasn't like Sarah who put everything on hold just to be with him, oh no! Sherlock was entirely different: he did what he wanted, when he wanted. And john loved that about him.

….

"Here, Sherlock."

"Thank you Lestrade." Sherlock smiled and looked at the test results.

Ah. All the victims were, as he'd suspected, drugged beforehand. By, it would seem, heroin.

M.

Heroin.

Hmm… Sherlock knew there was something missing, something key to the case that he was staring right in the face and yet missing entirely.

Why couldn't he link it?

…

He wandered out of Scotland Yard deep in thought. Who did he know who was connected with heroin and the letter M?

And why would they frame Moriarty? Or were they? Were they even associated with either? Was that a distraction?

Sighing, Sherlock took a wrong turn somehow and, when he looked up he wasn't in baker street like he believed. Where was he? He knew London like the back of his hand… but…. Oh damn it all. Where were the street signs?

"Sherlock."

He turned around to see, whom he instantly knew was the culprit.

"You." He whispered.

"I wanted your attention for a moment. You never give me any."  
>"That's not right… mother."<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

19th December

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing :D I bet none of you expected that :3 **

**Today's story takes place: 221b.**

"YOUR MOTHER!" Lestrade yelled, "YOUR MOTHER STABBED MY ANTHEA!"

"Mummy!" Mycroft wailed, "She's my best assistant!"

"Sorry darling." Mrs Holmes said, filing her nails and looking over her glasses at Sherlock, who was glowering at her.

"Three… innocent people…." Lestrade whispered, closing his eyes and pushing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"But why?" asked John.

"Because Sherlock hasn't visited yet to wish me a happy Christmas."  
>Sherlock's mother was younger then John had expected, with plenty of long, dark curly hair and the same colour eyes as Mycroft. She wore a silk dress that showed off her incredible physique, for someone her age. She saw John and Lestrade staring, confused at her.<p>

"I had Croftie at sixteen." She said, lighting a cigarette. Mycroft darkened at the nickname.

"Aaaw! Croftie! That's so cute!" exclaimed James, wrapping his arms around his beloved and kissing his cheek.

"No!" Mrs Holmes snapped, slapping the psychopath with her nail file and making him leap backwards and hide behind Mycroft, who sighed.

"Mummy it's alright."  
>"Mother!" Sherlock said furiously, "You can't go around killing people! You could have… I don't know…. CALLED!"<p>

"You know I don't like phones." Mrs Holmes said calmly, "Besides, you need to learn not to forget about your mother!"

"I'm a fully grown man!"

"Who I raised and fed and clothed and loved until you left!" Mrs Holmes snapped, "Watch your tongue before I cut it off."

"I like your mum." Moriarty said, rubbing his newly grazed cheek and grinning at her.

Mycroft sighed.

"Mummy, you need to own up."

"Can't you just pull some strings darling? I've already paid for your assistant's medical fees."

"I… fine." Mycroft said, exasperated.

"Thanks baby doll." She grinned, kissing him then wiping the lipstick mark off his cheek.

"Now, who wants presents?" she grinned, whipping out her phone, "I'll get my employees to-"

"No. you have to leave." Sherlock said, "I can't look at you…"

**Sorry it's short!**


	20. Chapter 20

20th December

**Please review **

**Today's story takes place: 221b.**

Sherlock was curled up in the wardrobe when John found him.

"Oh darling…" He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and kissed him, "It's okay."

"It's okay that my mother is a psychopath!" Sherlock yelled, before stopping, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, it's fine." John smiled, "I love you anyway."

Sherlock sighed, "I can't believe it. I knew she was weird but… to kill three women and injure a forth is just… I can't… no… and I didn't figure it out…"

John knew that this was the only thing Sherlock was especially mad about: his inability to figure out that it was his Mother and inability to solve the case.

"It's alright." John said.

"No it's not." Sherlock whispered.

"Yes it is. You're the best detective I know, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at him, "And you know about three."

"Still." John grinned. Sherlock smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you."

…

20th December.

"FIVE DAYS TILL SANTA!" shrieked John to wake Sherlock up. The detective gave a similar cry and fell out of bed, taking half the cover with him to John's distaste. He laughed and dragged the duvet back onto the bed and left Sherlock lying, rocking his newly banged head, on the floor. They were back in the comfort of his room, and so he knew that no strange experiment would eat Sherlock's flesh while he lay there.

"Bastard." Sherlock sniffed, appearing over the side of the bed. His hair was ruffled like always but more so, and John grinned at the cuteness.

"You're so cute."

"What the hell was that all about?" Sherlock demanded, standing and throwing himself back onto the bed facing away from John in a huff.

"I'm excited!" John grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who smiled and relaxed into him, giving up.

…

Sherlock watched John in thought. He hadn't seen anything John was wrapping that could be deemed as the perfect present for him… and yet, John seemed to know what he was doing…

Hmmm….

**Sorry it's short :L **


	21. Chapter 21

21st December

**THE QUOTE CONTEST IS BACK NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**(I do not own any of the products mentioned in this chapter)**

Today's story takes place: 221b, St Bart's.

Mycroft came round to visit in the morning of the 21st, to wish them both a happy Christmas and present them their gifts before he and James rocketed off to space for Christmas. As an explanation, Mycroft only offered, "I pulled some strings. He wanted to go to space."

"Fair enough." Laughed John.

"So, here is yours." Mycroft said, giving the package to Sherlock, "I think you'll appreciate them."

Sherlock opened the wrapping to see three things: a woollen hat with bunny ears (which John gave a shriek when he saw them), a few books by PG Woodhouse and, to Sherlock's delight, a new phone. His last one had burned in the fire, so it was appreciated. On John's request, he begrudgingly hugged Mycroft, who chuckled.

John had gotten over Sherlock's hat just about when Mycroft gave him a cat version. "Don't ask me. They're part of James' present for you." Mycroft smiled.

John unwrapped a few murder mystery books and a new phone. "Woah. Thank you."

"No problem." Mycroft smiled.

"And here's the other part of my gift!" James sang from the doorway, carrying in two presents.

"I feel bad." John said, "I've only got you something small."  
>"That's alright." James grinned, "I haven't spent that much. Besides, it's Croftie's money anyway." He made sure to put emphasis on the name, and it became apparent that he hadn't yet let it go. Mycroft sighed.<p>

John unwrapped a bright pink jumper and tie.

James grinned and gestured to his pink tie, "We can match!"

Sherlock and Mycroft both responded in the same adoring way; by interlinking fingers with their loved ones.

"Thanks." John grinned and slipped on the tie underneath his Christmas jumper.

Moriarty grinned back.

"And mine is…" Sherlock took off the wrapping and raised his eyebrows. Moriarty nodded,

"CLUEDO! I thought you might like it haha!"

"Thanks…" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

John presented them with their presents, and both Mycroft and Moriarty said their thank yous enthusiastically. Mycroft slipped off his old watch and on the new one, complimenting John's taste as Moriarty threw a square of chocolate in his mouth.

"And from me." Sherlock said. Mycroft grinned at the toy CIA surveillance van and copy of the Vesalius Club- Mark Gatiss. Moriarty giggled at the NERF gun, "AWESOME!"

…

And in the afternoon, Sherlock and John visited Lestrade in hospital, where he was talking to the newly awakened Anthea.

"Hey!" he smiled.

"Is she alright?" John asked, gesturing to the woman.  
>"Yes." Lestrade breathed, turning to look at her with so much love in her eyes Sherlock felt dizzy.<p>

"Hello." Anthea said sleepily. It was the first time ever John had seen her awake without her phone. He commented on this to Lestrade who grinned and dangled a SIM card in front of them.

John smiled and opened the door to the hospital wing.

"Hey Anthea!" John smiled.

She grinned back. "Hello. How are you all?"

"Excited. Only 4 days till Christmas."

"Really! Woah, I was out for days!" Anthea exclaimed, before giggling, "Oh well."

Lestrade softened and kissed his dear sweetheart.

John smiled and interlinked his fingers with Sherlock's as they watched him brush her hair and fuss over her.

"They're beautiful." John whispered. Sherlock just nodded.

**Please review, I'm almost on track!**


	22. Chapter 22

22nd december

**I am so sorry for the delay, my computer completely killed all my files! Grr… sorry, sorry, a million times! **

**I hate this thing. Anyway this chapter is ridiculously short to make up for lost time. I promise next year's calendar (which you can vote for now on my profile) will be backed up at least twice.**

This story takes place: 221B

"Can we do nothing all of today please?" John asked, resting his head on Sherlock's chest and stroking his boyfriend's face.

"Fine." Sherlock cooed, kissing John lovingly and pulling him up to rest his head on the detective's shoulder and wrap his legs around Sherlock's waist.

But before they could just lie in bed all day and do nothing together, John's phone rang, and he was reminded that he had the afternoon shift at work.

"Oh for heaven's sake." He said, "I have to go to work this afternoon."  
>"Well then… can't I enjoy you until then?" Sherlock asked, kissing John again and wrapping his arms around his little waist and holding him close.<p>

"You may." Simpered John, kissing along Sherlock's jaw line tenderly.

"You have such a lovely **great big smile**." Sighed Sherlock. John rewarded that comment with a kiss.

Sherlock groaned slightly and wrapped his tongue around John's. the doctor made a similar sound before giving an irritated grunt as his phone rang yet again.

"For heaven's sake." He said again, "Hello?"

"Oh. Hello Harry. Happy Christmas to you too…. Yes… he is…. i… fine…" he passed the phone to Sherlock, who wished John's sister a happy birthday and then hung up.

"Sherlock!" giggled John, but he didn't mind.

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve's eve!" John said suddenly, and Sherlock nodded, smiling.

**I told you it'd be short. :S **


	23. Chapter 23

**23rd **

**Today's story takes place: 221B Baker Street**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE, EVE!" John's voice exploded around the apartment, making Sherlock, who was pouring boiling water into a coffee pot, spill it all over the counter top, and Mrs Hudson, who was delivering shopping bags, drop them over the floor.

"And?" Sherlock asked, peering at him with raised eyebrows from the next room.

The doctor emerged with a smile and a wave, wearing only a pair of Sherlock's boxers- which came down to the bottom of his thighs like shorts- and an old, baggy shirt of Sherlock's which came down past his hips like a dress.

"I'm excited." He smiled, "Aren't you?" He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and grinned, "It's only two days until we give each other presents. Aren't you excited to see what I've got you?"

"Of course I am." Sherlock grinned, "But you know I'm going to beat you."

"Oh really? Well, my present can't be given by anyone else." Teased John.

"Neither can mine." Sherlock smiled, kissing him gently and holding him tight.

"Hmm…" John grinned, wondering what on earth his darling's present could be.

"I'm gonna win." Sherlock grinned.

"Yeah, right." John smirked arrogantly. Surprisingly, the look suited him.

Sherlock chuckled and pulled him into a kiss, "Shouldn't you be apologising to Mrs Hudson?"

"I… yes." John said, scurrying off down the stairs. Sherlock laughed and continued to make the coffee- he would clean up the spill later- he needed some coffee.

"Want one?" he asked, as both Mrs Hudson and John ascended the stairs.

Sherlock smiled and poured the newly boiled water into the mugs, one for himself, one for Mrs Hudson and one in the cup with the tea bag john had laid out earlier without actually making his own tea. Adding the appropriate milk and sugar, he turned to watch his beloved lounge on the sofa, trying to calm himself down and get rid of the excitement that bubbled in his mind. It was nearly Christmas, nearly the day that he would too beat Sherlock Holmes, and give him the best Christmas present ever.

John grinned to himself, imagining with glee Sherlock's face when he would realise that John had won. It was almost too brilliant a sight to bear.

"Who're coming around for Christmas this year, Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson asked, and John glowered as he remembered the events that had followed last year's Christmas.

Adler. The- no, no. you don't insult the deceased. and since Mycroft had realised that Adler was alive and disposed of her personally without letting Sherlock know, John considered her to be, as she was, finally dead. Dead as dust, as a doornail, as some other silly metaphor.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said, "Since his wife is having the kids for christmas, Molly, since her mother and father are in Cyprus, Mycroft, since I can't bear to let him spend another Christmas alone-"

John and Mrs Hudson giggled, knowing the real reason for Sherlock's sudden change in attitude towards Mycroft; John had bribed him to be nice to his brother on condition that he would obey Sherlock for eternity.

"Moriarty, I suppose, since he and Mycroft are now officially together, Anthea, isn't because she has to go to her parents house, and you, of course, if you want, Mrs Hudson."

"Anderson and his wife, too, Sherlock." John said from where he lay. Sherlock scowled at him,

"No. I don't want them here. They can't come here if I, the owner of the house, doesn't want them."

"But I do, and I am owner too." John grinned.

"Oh do shut up." Sherlock snapped irritably.

John laughed; nothing could bring down this mood, and continued, "Not to mention Donavon and Sarah, who's back in town for a few hours."

"What!"

"She won't stay long." John chuckled, "Neither will Anderson and his wife if he's smart. When Sally gets tipsy she spills all her secrets out to anyone who will listen; and the worst is her and he's relationship."

"Great. Bitterness and lies, John, bitterness and lies is what you're bringing in for Christmas. Your present better be good."

"Oh it is" John said, watching Mrs Hudson straighten the flowers on the window ledge. She smiled knowingly.

Sherlock gave him the mug, and relaxed into the fabric of the sofa beside him, nudging aside his legs with his own knee to make room.

"You're so skinny." John said, "You can fit in that small a gap."

Mrs Hudson 'mm'nd, "Yes, we'll have to fatten you up, Sherlock."

"No!" Wailed Sherlock, but he smiled, "fine. I'll gain three pounds. Happy?"

"Yes." John said. He knew that it wouldn't stop the detective being so skinny, but it was better than he'd hoped.

...

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

*SLAM*

"Sherlock!"

"They're carol singers in central London John; they should expect to be turned down occasionally."

John just sighed, and sipped his tea.

...

"Come all ye faithful, cheerful and-"

*SLAM*

"Sher-"

"I hate that song!"

John just laughed, and sipped his tea.

...

"We decorate the Christmas tree, this time every year; we sing along-"

"Excuse me, but I've already decorated my tree."

"We know, but-"

"It's the 23rd December. If you decorate your tree at this time every year you are a very late decorator."

"Well, yes, but it's just a Christmas carol."

*SLAM*

"I" Sherlock yelled through the now shut door, "HATE CAROL SINGERS!"

John just grinned, and sipped his tea.

...

"What was all that about?" Mrs Hudson asked, tutting, as Sherlock stomped back up the stairs.

"Stupid Carol singers." Sherlock muttered, going to the fridge and withdrawing a human toe, which he promptly dipped in the strange bubbling purple substance in a nearby vial, "They're just lucky I wasn't wielding this acid at the time." he said as the flesh was eaten away.

John just smiled, and sipped his tea as Mrs Hudson had a severe but fair talk with the detective, who decided after a while it wasn't worth protesting, and went back to his experiment.

"If it wasn't so close to Christmas I would be very angry with you, Sherlock Holmes!" she said, "But, it is. So I'll just be peeved."

"Thank you." Sherlock grinned over his shoulder.

Mrs Hudson plodded into the living room and took a seat beside John. The doctor smiled, understanding her lack of energy. People often emerged from arguments with Sherlock feeling tired. The only person who didn't visibly was-

"Good afternoon." Mycroft Holmes stood grandly in the doorway, hands enveloped in the pockets of his suit jacket and pocket watch stowed in the pocket of his waistcoat. He was less stressed than he had been the last time John had seen him, which the doctor was thankful for, and very jolly.

"You too." Sherlock said absent-mindedly, not looking up from the now bone of a human toe.

Mycroft glanced at the experiment and rolled his eyes, choosing not to say anything for the sake of the peace, and shook John's hand, "I actually came here to see you, John. about a matter most..." he raised his eyebrows and said floatily, "Important."  
>"Important..." John asked, "Oh, you mean-"<p>

Mycroft just nodded, and led him into the hallway.

Trying to inconspicuously listen to their muffled voices, Sherlock sieved the mixture and ground the bone mush in a bowl, wandering towards the door, head extended slightly.

"It's no good, dear." Mrs Hudson smiled, "These walls," she tapped them fondly, "Are almost sound proof."

Sherlock said nothing, just made an impatient clicking noise with his tongue, before retreating back into the kitchen.

Mrs Hudson chuckled, and rearranged the flowers again. There. Perfect. Like she knew this Christmas would be.

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE OMG OMG OMG**

**Today's story takes place: 221B baker street :D**

Mycroft, who had left as swiftly as he arrived yesterday, arrived that morning with James, to help organise 221B. The psychopath was almost as energetic as Sherlock feared John would be, and helped with all of Mycroft and Sherlock's legwork.

"It's about time I ran somewhere anyway." he said as Mycroft tucked a shopping list into his pocket.

As he left, Sherlock frowned, "What have you got him on?"

"He's high on love, apparently." Mycroft said loftily.

Speaking of love, Sherlock turned to gaze at the shut bedroom door, where his lover lay asleep. Then he remembered, and thought that he might warn Mycroft of John's outburst the previous two days. As he turned around to do so, however, John's door slammed open.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" he yelled, almost triumphantly, and both Holmes' jumped. Downstairs there was a smash and a loud, unladylike curse.

"JOHN WATSON YOU GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP!"

"I..." John giggled, "Sorry Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Shirley."

Sherlock glowered at the nickname as the doctor descended the stairs, grabbing the dustpan and brush on the way.

"Well..." Mycroft said, "That was... certainly... interesting."

"He's not normally like that." Sherlock grinned, "Tea, Mycroft?"

"Oh would you?" Mycroft said, smiling cheerfully, "It's so cold outside."

"And yet," Sherlock said, nodding, "Not a hint of snow anywhere."  
>"Good." Mycroft said, "We don't have to deploy so much expensive grit."<p>

Sherlock chuckled, "You are the only Scrooge in England who doesn't want it to snow because he has to deploy grit."

Mycroft just smiled, "Yes, because you were always so enthusiastic when it came to snow."

"I only disliked it as a boy because it got my socks wet." Sherlock said, "And no small boy likes wet socks and trouser hems."

Mycroft pulled a face, "Some might call that part of the experience. Although to be honest that was a large down side to the weather."  
>Sherlock said nothing, and the two stood in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the street of London grow busier by the second.<p>

"I'm back!" John grinned, "I'll pop the kettle on, shall I?"  
>"Tea, please." Mycroft said.<p>

"Two tea-"

"Me too!"

"Three teas for me, Mycroft and Mrs Hudson and a coffee for you, Sherlock?"

"Please." Sherlock said, watching James hurry back to 221B below the window.

"And a coffee for me." Moriarty mumbled, giving Mycroft the bag and collapsing into the sofa, "Next time its Sherlock's turn."

"No way." Sherlock protested, and John laughed.

"I'll do the next run, if you're going to be childish about it."

:D :D :D

When they had finished preparing, Mycroft and Sherlock reclined on the settee, watching the news. Mycroft would occasionally scoff at the media's take on recent political events, and Sherlock would moan that he didn't want to watch this, that he felt Christmas was a time for Christmas films.

"Wizard of Oz is on in half an hour." James piped up from the armchair, TV guide concealing his face.

Sherlock smiled, "That'll do."

Mycroft smiled back, "Then it's the news until that point."

John laughed from where he was checking on the turkey, "You're acting like children."

Mycroft, instead of reacting, just smiled and looked out the window, watching the Christmas lights begin to glow as the darkness began to arrive.

"Boys!" Mrs Hudson called up the stairs, "There's a guest here!"

"Coming Mrs Hudson!" John grinned, pushing the oven door shut and scurrying down the stairs.

"Geoff! Come in, come in." John greeted, and Lestrade appeared in the doorway, clutching a bag of presents. He set down the presents and grinned,

"Hello everyone. How're you?"

"Good thanks." Mycroft smiled from the sofa. Moriarty, who was resting beside him where john had been, waved camply and cuddled deeper into Mycroft's arms.

Lestrade offered to make drinks, an offer that was only answered by John, Mrs Hudson and Sherlock- Moriarty and Mycroft had entered a fiery argument over which politician was going to drop out of the next election.

"Maybe he won't make it all the way." Moriarty grinned evilly, and Mycroft flicked his nose.

"Don't you dare."

"Meanie."

"Cutie." Mycroft cooed, and Moriarty blushed, silencing and completely forgetting his point.

Mrs Hudson smiled and patted Mycroft's head in a motherly fashion, "When's the wedding?" she teased.

James giggled. "I hope soon."  
>Mycroft's eyes practically bulged out of his head.<p>

Sherlock laughed, "Ah getting cold feet Mycroft? I'm glad I don't have to worry about that for a long time." He said, winking at John who exclaimed, heart sinking.

Mycroft bit his lip and turned to look at the doctor over his shoulder.

"Well i…" Sherlock said, aware he was making John uncomfortable.

John stared in almost horror at him for a while.

"Awkward!" sung Moriarty, and Mycroft scolded him. the room fell into silence.

Molly entered, felt the tension and slumped in a chair, blushing wildly.

Then Sally and Anderson arrived- he'd given her a lift. Then the festivities began. They began to discuss food.

"No crackling for me." Mycroft said, "I'm trying to slim down."

Several cries of "WHAT? IT'S CHRISTMAS!" echoed around the room.

"Oh alright." The older Holmes chuckled.

As they all sat around the table, John was reminded of how lucky he really was. "Happy Christmas." He said, raising his glass in a toast.

As they clinked glasses, Sherlock caught John's eye and he knew how smitten he was. Sherlock blinked innocently at him, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having, and the doctor leant across to capture his lips in his.

"Aaaw" the others chorused.

**Please review **


	25. Chapter 25

**It's Christmas day!**

**I would like to take a moment to apologise again and assure you that no such failure will happen next year, to assure this I have bought a backup device and am closing the poll earlier. :D don't forget to vote!**

"Merry Christmas." Sherlock said, waking John with a kiss.

"You too." John said, blinking awake and kissing him back, before propping himself up and asking, "So… what did you get me?"  
>"I love you." Sherlock whispered.<p>

John yelped, "Oh Sherlock! What a fantastic present!"

"But…" Sherlock was about to protest, but he smiled, "Alright. Yes. Happy Christmas. I love you. Sooo… what did you get me?"

"Nothing!" giggled John.

"What?"

"So you can win." John said, "Happy Christmas, you won and get to keep your pride."

Sherlock chuckled and thanked him, but inside died a little.

….

Lestrade had given them both crime books, telling them that they could "learn a thing or two from how the assistants are treated and the police inspectors." From them.

Molly had given Sherlock the corpse of Adler- minus a few points they needed for the autopsy. On seeing John's face he had quickly chucked her in the fire. That's why they'd had to evacuated the flat- burning flesh wasn't anyone's idea of a perfect Christmas smell.

She'd given John a new jumper with a cat on it. the eyes creeped John a little, but he thanked her all the same. :D

Anderson had gotten Sherlock, for the second year in a row, hair straighteners. He'd bought john a book entitled: How to dump your sociopathic boyfriend, which John had thrown on the fire with Adler's remains.

Mycroft and Moriarty had given them both a wonderful antique something-or-other, they weren't sure what it was at first- but Mycroft confirmed it was an ancient jam jar, and John rushed off straight away to tuck it into a cupboard.

…

"Pull the cracker, Sherlock." John grinned. Sherlock smiled warily and pulled half-heartedly.

Something shiny dropped out. "Pick it up." John said.

"No, you can have it." Sherlock said quietly, yawning, "I might just go to bed."

"No, it's yours!" John exclaimed, "You won it."

"It's just a cracker toy." Sherlock said, getting up, "I don't want it."

He proceeded to leave the room.

"Bastard!" John yelled, throwing the object at him. it hit the back of his head and fell to the floor with a muffled thump.

Sherlock made an irritated noise and spun on his heel.

There, lying on the floor was an engagement ring.

"Fuck you." He said breathlessly, "You utter twit. Why didn't you say so?"  
>"Just shut up and tell me the answer." John smiled.<p>

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you, don't i?"

John ran across the room and flung himself into Sherlock's arms. They fell to the floor with a thud, laughing and kissing.

"Merry Christmas John Watson."  
>"Merry Christmas Sherlock Watson."<br>"!"

John laughed.


End file.
